primordial_conflict_20fandomcom-20200214-history
Lucifer
Lucifer is the first angel, one of the Archangels, the creation of God as well as the fourth Ruler of Hell, his opposite is the Rephanim, Amara . Biography During the War between Sheol, God saw he hadn't enough raw power, even with the Ophanims, he, so, created Lucifer as well as the other Archangels . However, even with the Archangels, God hadn't enough power, it's why Choros asked to the Archfairies to help them . God locked Sheol in a Mark and gave the Mark to Lucifer, that mark gradually corrupted him . When God discovered monkeys and created prototypes for humanity, he presented them to angels, Lucifer, already dissapointed by humans and corrupted by the Mark, refused to bow before humans, one third of angels, including but not limited to two-hundred Dominions who were called later Grigoris, followed him . Lucifer and his followers were fought by the angels and defeated by God and the angelic army, he fall along with his followers . Lucifer created some demons and tried to took the throne of Hell, however, that realm was already ruled by the Greater Devils . Each was fought by Lucifer and his demons and trapped away : * Asmodan was locked in Hell's most protected prison * Belial was sealed in Treachery under the Lake Cocytus * Duriel was found by angels and locked in Heaven's Prison * Andariel was found by deities and locked in Olympus Due to that, Lucifer took the throne of Hell and thought about starting Apocalypse . Personnality Lucifer is cold, mature and easy to piss off, he loves his siblings deeply and, even now, considers God as his father, he, however, have no love for demons and sees them as failures . He is nostalgic about his time on Heaven, he is confident towards the Princes of Hell as they are his most powerful soldiers as well as his siblings . Powers and Abilities As ones of the first beings in existence, Lucifer is one of the most powerful entities in existence and is only equaled by his fellow Archangels, by the Greater Devils, by the Archfairies, by the Archreapers, by the Superior Proxies, by the Protogenoi or by the Chronomancers, and only overwhelmed by the Ophanims-Level Entities, by the Demiurges, by the Shards or by the Primordial Beings. * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: As one of the first beings in existence. Lucifer is only equaled by the other Archangels-Level Entities. ** Nigh-Omniscience: As one of the first beings in existence, Lucifer know a lot of things. * Corrupting Effect: Lucifer can influence an individual and twist their soul or essence, he can turn humans into demons by their way. * Immortality: Lucifer has existed before the actuel universe and is over a billion years old. They can never age or wither and will continue to exist until the end of time. * Nigh-Invulnerability: He cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Nothing in creation can harm them, no being, no weapon, no object. The only beings that can harm them are the Primordial Beings, the Shards, the Demiurges, a hybrid such as an Arch-Cambion/Nephilim or Ophanims-Level Entities. * Supernatural Concealment: He can conceal his presence from any individual weaker than himself and cannot be found unless he wants to. * Super Strength: Lucifer possesses immense supernatural strength. With a single punch, they could send the likes of an Seraphims-Level Entity into another dimension and give them a severe concussion that will leave in a coma for days. * Telekinesis: Lucifer can move objects or beings with his mind. * Teleportation: Lucifer can teleport anywhere in existence other than Heaven, however, it can take time, if he want to go on Hell, he can instantly teleport to it. Weaknesses Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Seraphims-Level Entities: The Seraphims-Level Entities can only slightly harm them. Destroying Beings * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence can instantly kill him. * Shards: The Shards can kill the Archangels. * Demiurges: The Demiurges are the strongest hybrids and can kill Lucifer. * Ophanims-Level Entities: The Ophanims, the Rephanims or the Archons can easily kill him as they are two time stronger. * Archangels-Level Entities: The Archangels, the Protogenoi, the Archreapers, the Chronomancers, the Archfairies or the Superior Proxies are equal to them and can kill him if he is weakened. Weapons Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in existence. Primordial Demons' Swords: The personal weapons of the oldest demons can kill them. Greater Devils' Swords: His former foes' weapons can kill him. Archangels Swords: His personnal weapon as well as his siblings' weapons can kill him. Gallery Lucifer (Carl Beukes).jpg|Human Form Lucifer Sword.jpg|Morningstar, Lucifer's Archangel Sword Category:Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Angels Category:High-Tier Angels Category:Archangels Category:First Ones Category:Tools of The Apocalypse Category:God Category:Rulers of Hell Category:Rulers Category:Main Villains Category:Archangels-Level Entities